This invention relates to polyformals and more particularly to energetic polynitro polyformals.
Although a number of cross-linkable energetic polymers are known, most are not stable at 150.degree. C. either because the energetic moiety (nitrato, azido) is not stable, or because the functional (end) groups are not stable. Polynitroalkyl acrylates can be cross-linked with di-acrylates, but the resulting three-dimensional polymers are hard and brittle and are not suitable for use as binders.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an energetic, flexible binder which is suitable for explosive compositions and which has a high degree of thermal stability.